When Love Fades
by Mirokus girl the taijiya
Summary: Not all fairy tales end happily.It is the final battle against Naraku. Few Lives will be sparred.But will Inuyasha and Kagome survive this bloodtainted battle? Better summary inside!


**_Brand new fic! Hope everyone likes it! Its after they fight Naraku.. its kinda sad..._**

**_-_**

**Summary for When Love Fades:**

**Not all fairy-tales end happily... **

**A years Journey's search for the ancient jewel of the seven souls, Shikon No Tama, brings the now 16 year old girl, Kagome, who is sought to have ancient priestess powers, and now 19 year old hanyou, Inuyasha, both human and half demon together, meeting friends, allis, and enemies along the way.**

**The whole journey has lead up to this final battle against the blood-thirsty demon, who has brought hell upon this era, Naraku. People, _creatures _will die. Few lives will be sparred. For this blood-tainted battle is the hell brought upon them.**

**But what happens after the battle? Will both Inuyasha and Kagome survive?**

**-**

**When Love Fades:**

**-**

Kagome lay emotionless on the blood-tainted soil beneath her. She had been unconscious. She tried to get up but a sudden pain shot-up through her leg. She looked down at her left leg and say blood running down it. She knew it was broken. MangledShe then remembered what had happened...

_**:flashback:**_

"Your goin' down Naraku!" Kagome yelled as she let her arrow fly.

Naraku swung his arm at the arrow to knock it away like he would any other arrow, but it was a sacred arrow and went right through his hand, "Incompetent wretch."

Inuysha ceased the moment and yelled, "WINDSCARE!"

Naraku put his hands up and blocked the attack. The Golden blades just hovered in front of his arms, then, suddenly were lashed back out.

Kagome started to run away. Inuyasha started to run towards Kagome when he saw the Windscares golden blades coming at Kagome, _'Dammit! I won't make it to her on time!' _

Kagome remembered one hitting her leg, the horrible pain she felt. The force of the attack was so great she was flung up against a large boulder a few yards away.

She passed out

That's all she remembered.

_**:end of flashback:**_

Wincing at the sharp pain in her leg, Kagome stood up. She looked to her left, and a few yards away she saw the dead Kouga, and the be-headed Ayame, with eyes wide open.

"He was just trying to protect me..." Kagome whispered to herself, she didn't have the strength to speak fully.

Kagome remembered how Kouga and Ayame died.

_**: flashback:**_

Naraku had just let out poison needle-like energy blasts straight at Kagome. Inuyasha was fighting Naraku, one of his demonic limbs anyway, and he couldnt get himself to Kagome even if he tried.

Kouga ran towards Kagome, he was going to push her out of the way so they could both escape, but Naraku's energy blasts were to fast, they hit Kouga, piercing his flesh, as Kagome stood behind him in horror.

Kouga fell to the ground and died fighting for Kagome's life. Kagome stood next to the dead Kouga in horror as his demonic blood trickle around her feet.

Ayame bound towards Kouga. She quickly knelt down beside him, tears pricking at her eyes. Naraku saw Ayame, "Go to hell with him!" and with a smiles on his face, he be-headed Ayame by extending his nails. Ayame fell to the ground, be-headed, with eyes wide open. Kagome was so frightened she couldn't even breathe.

_**:end of flashback:**_

Kagome started to search for any form of life, it hurt her to walk, but he mind was set on Inuyasha, she just needed to know if he was alive.

The night before the battle Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo gathered all the allies they could find to help them defeat Naraku.

Now all there corpses were spread across the land.

Kagome saw Kaede's corpse on the ground, bloody, with both arms amputated. And right next to her was little Shippo, it was much of Shippo though, he was so little his body could stand through the whole fight, "He was just a little kid, he didn't have to be in the battle..."

She walked by many corpses whispering Inuyasha's name, and she finaly came across Kikyou. There was an extremely large gashstarting at her left cheek, going down through her neck, the the middle of he chest, and ending at her right hip.

Kagome starred on at Kikyou, the very person she was reincarnated from, and without saying a word, she turned away, and limped on.

There was no form of life at all, was she truly the only person who survived the battle, _'N-no... Inuyasha has to be alive, I can't be the only living person, I cannot see everyone dead, while my life was sparred... I... I can't go on living without Inuyasha' _

"Damn that Naraku, the hell he put onto this world... onto us."

Kagome turned and saw the corpses of Kagura and Kanna. "They really didn't deserve to die." She looked over to Kanna who was beheaded just like Ayame with her broken Mirror beside her, she knew Naraku didn't do this to either of them, it was someone on Inuyasha's side, "She was just an emotionless being created from Naraku, she had no choice but to be against us," she turned to Kagura, who had half of her arm cut off, and a gash in her shoulder and forehead, "Kagura wanted to be free of Naraku, she had to serve under him..."

Not to far away, was particles of Naraku's clothing. Now, he was just dust. Kagome only wishes she knew how he was defeated.

There was nothing Kagome could do but to turn away and move onto the next corpse she would run into.

No matter where Kagome went, the ground seemed to be smered with blood, human blood, animal blood, demon blood, it was everywhere.

Not to far away she a dead tree, and lying on the ground not to far away from it she saw something lying on the ground with long white hair, at first she thought it was Inuyasha, but then she realized it was Sesshomaru.

Kagome was stading to the back of him, and she could tell he was breathing lightly. She wanted to run up to him to see if he was ok, but she knew it would be a bad idea, so she walked around him, and as she looked back at him, she saw the dead Rin laying beside him. She had a number if gashes to her upper body, eyes wide open staring at him. Sesshomaru had blood trickling from a gash in his chest, very much near his heart. He has other gashes across his body, and the mixture of his own blood and Rins blood smeared across his face. All he could do was stare at Rin emotion less, only breathing on the ground. Kagome knew he was going to die.

_**:flashback:**_

Sesshomaru fought Naraku with his Tokijin. He had successfully amputated a few oh

Naraku's limbs when he heard something coming towards him. Sesshomau knew only an idiot would turn his back to Naraku when fighting, so while still holding up his sword to Naraku, Sesshomaru turned to what was coming towards him, it was Kaygura's Dance of the Blades. By now they were extreamely close. He tried to jump up, but in the process a few hit him, and the biggest one hit the Tetsiaga, shattering it.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as the Tetsiaga shattered.

Out of know where Naraku stabbed a whole through his chest, extremely, and if not, where his heart was.

He fell to the ground, and immediately Rin ran up to him crying. She knelt down beside him, but before she could say anything, Naraku sent blows to her upper body with his nails. Rins small, fragile little body could not take the gashes, and she died, staring at Sesshomaru through blood loss.

Sesshmaru couldn't even bring her back to life, the Tetsiaga was shattered.

_**:end of flashback:**_

Kagome neared the dead tree. She gasped when she saw Miroku, alive, and Sango resting her head on his lap, as he blood trickle around them.

It wasn't much blood, but she was badly injured. Kagome wasn't sure how much longer Sango would live.

She noticed tears running down Sango's face. Sango spoke, softly, sadly, as her voice cracked, "Ko-...Kohaku... Im so sorry. If Naraku was to die, you would be free. But you couldn't make it through the fight. Im so sorry brother. I just wanted you to be happy, to be free."

Miroku's windtunnel was lifted. He had a cut in his right cheek, and because of blood seeping through his robes, she could tell he had a gash in his right ankle and left shoulder.

Miroku was lightmy stroking the hair of the, supposidly, dying Sango.

Kagome noticed a Kohaku's body laying about 6 yards away. He had a gach in his neck and back, and blood was trickling from his head. He had a cut going from the top of his forehead, moving down to the right side of his nose, across his right cheek, and ending right under his ear, and his leg was missing from the middle of is calf down.

Kagome felt herself wanting to cry on Sango's behalf. She knew how much Kohaku meant to Sango, and everything she went through tryig to save his life over the past year, and at theend of it all, Kohaku had the same fate as Narkau, the one who put hell onto Sango and Kohaku.

Kagome noticed, little Kilala, dead, laying next to Kohaku, only half of her front, middle leg was there, she had a cut going across her left eyelid, and a numerous amount of gashes all over her body. Her beautiful white fluffy fur was no more, it was now almost completely covered with blood and was grungy, possible the most wounded she had seen this whole time.

Miroku looked up from Sango and saw Kagome, "Kagome... we thought u were-"

"Dead." Kagome said bluntly

Miroku nodded.

Sango coughed up a little blood and struggled to ask, "Your looking for Inuyasha, aren't you?"

"Is he alive?" Kagome wanted to see Inuyasha more than anyone else in the world.

Sango looked over to her right just slightly and said, "I saw him go that way."

Kagome thanked them, and walked away, that was probably the last time she would ever see Sango alive.

Kagome neared an edge of a cliff, at the end, she say Inuyasha.

Kagome started to run towards him, and as she neared, she noticed he clothes were tainted with blood.

Kagome stood a few feet away, "Inuyasha, your hurt."

Inuyasha didn't even turn to her as he said, "You know, as a child, my mother told me stories of this cliff. She said it was a wishing cliff, whomever were to make a wish while falling off, there wish would come true."

Kagome's wanted to cry, she wondered what he was talking about, he looked like he was half dead, and he was talking about a wishing cliff "What good would the wish be if you were dead?"

Inuyasha turned to Kagome, there was blood everywhere on him, not only his own, other blood, smeared everywhere.

He slowly walked to Kagome. He held her close, so close, Kagome could feel his blood seeping into her own clothes.

Slowly, Inuyasha bent his head down, and kissed Kagome.

A kiss.

The kiss she had always wanted.

She had now got.

Inuyasha sword the Tetsusiega parted the. Inuyasha held it in front of Kagome, "Take this. Bury it next to the sacred tree."

Kagome was in a way confused as she stood there holding the sword.

Inuyasha walked to the edge of the cliff, turned to Kagome and said, "Make a wish."

Inuyasha elegantly fell backwards off the cliff.

Kagome chut her eyes and begane to weep as all the memories they had together went swimming through her head.

Silently, she made her wish...

_**- **_

_**There you go! Hope you liked it! Pleeeeaaase review!**_


End file.
